


Eye of the Beholder

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Implied Eyehorror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since stumbling in on her in the bath, there's only one article Chrom has never seen Robin without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in so long . . . I've never written these characters . . . gahhhh. . . but yeah, eyepatch Robin is my favorite appearance option and I've always wondered what's going on behind that eyepatch, so!

"If you think about it, we kind of did things backwards, didn't we?"

Chrom glanced over at his fiancee, whose auburn head was leaned upon his shoulder, with a raised eyebrow. Robin met his gaze with one brown eye, gave a short laugh, and turned her gaze back to the starry sky.

"Well, most couples don't see each other naked before their wedding night, or so I'm led to believe."

Chrom felt his face glow with heat and immediately looked away from Robin and at the glittering stars above, trying to ignore her open laughter. Think of constellations, think of legends associated with said constellations, anything but his fiancee's hips and thighs and brea--gods damn it. He turned a half-hearted glare her way, and she attemped to muffle her laughter with her hand, but it still twinkled in her eye.

Now that he thought of it . . .

"Actually, I haven't seen you--err, not _completely_ , anyway."

Robin scoffed, but still smiled, "I _clearly_ remember you walking in on a full show, Chrom."

"You were still wearing that," Chrom said, pointing at the eyepatch that slanted over the right side of Robin's face. At his words, Robin's smile faltered a bit, as well as her gaze. A nervous laugh tumbled over her lips and she sat up straight, her warm head leaving Chrom's shoulder.

"Well . . . I . . . It's sensitive. I have to be careful with it."

Chrom leaned toward her, trying to catch her gaze even as she adamantly avoided his. This wasn't like her; all drawn in and holding herself, chin and knees to her chest and lips curled not in a confident smile but a fearful grimace. He didn't like it, but he didn't really know how to fix it, either.

Finally, he ventured, "Can I see?"

Robin's eyebrows shot up, her good eye widening and her mouth dropping open, closing, opening again, searching for words to refuse or permit. She still couldn't look at him, eye shifting from the grass to the stars and everywhere in-between. "I--Chrom, I don't know if--it's ..."

"Robin." She stopped, finally shifting her gaze fully on him, unblinking, brow furrowing, teeth worrying her lower lip. Her breathing was shallow, unsure.

"Please?"

She drew in a deep, shaky breath, turning to kneel across from him and twisting her hands in her lap. Chrom kept his gaze steady as he waited for her to raise a hand to her face. She came close, a few times, ultimately reaching her chin with trembling digits before dropping her hand back to her lap and shaking her head.

"I can't. You . . ."

Chrom nodded, raising a hand and pressing it comfortingly to Robin's cheek. She attempted a smile that fell short, and gave a quavering nod. Chrom grasped the band of her eyepatch between his thumb and forefinger and carefully lifted it toward her hairline. The sight froze him, and he couldn't help staring; where one would expect a left eye was a rough, uneven patch of lurid red scar tissue. It dipped a bit into her skull where her eye must have been before, and its perimiter was jagged, piercing into her unmarred skin with scarlet fingers.

"How . . .?" Chrom breathed, and Robin's answer was shuddering and weak.

"I don't-- I don't know."

Of course she wouldn't. She had been wearing this eyepatch the very moment of their meeting, and she had no memories of her life before. How terrifying must it have been the first time she saw it? When she had lifted the cloth away from her face and been confronted with the horrific remains of a wound she didn't even remember recieving?

Robin must have mistaken his contemplative silence for horror, or disgust, for she laughed bitterly and said, "Hideous, right?"

She raised a hand to pull the eyepatch back down, but Chrom caught it with his own before she could reach it. Her eye stared straight into his, questioning, unsure, and a little bit frightened. He lowered her hand to her lap, then reached back up, pushing eyepatch and hair back and away from her face. He leaned forward, down, and pressed his lips gently against the scar, eliciting a gasp from Robin.

"C-Chrom--"

"You're beautiful, Robin," Chrom said, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her to his chest, "all of you."

It started as sniffles, then became muffled sobs, until Robin was crying openly into Chrom's chest. Chrom rested his chin on her head and smiled.

"Okay, now I've seen you totally naked."

The sobs were interrupted by a loud snort of laughter, and all was well.


End file.
